


Drawing Lessons

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley gives Colin a quick drawing lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Apropos of the Merlin Advent vid in which it is revealed that Bradley can draw very well.

"You can hold down the paper with your other hand like this, make sure it doesn't move," Bradley was saying, but all Colin could take in was that Bradley was pressed close all down his back, arms stretched out alongside his own so that Bradley could hold his hands and show him what he meant, and the firm, authoritative words caressing his cheek with the warm breath that carried them.

He squirmed a little in his seat, trying to find some way to settle his insistent erection. To cover the movement, he said, a little breathily, "Is, is this really necessary? I feel like I'm in pre-school."

Bradley's quiet laugh rumbles in his chest, against Colin's back. Then he rocks his hips against Colin's lower back, pushing the unmistakeable shape of his own hard cock into Colin and startling a bitten-off moan from him. "Really? No wonder you learnt nothing in your art classes, if you were such a precocious wonder."

"I don't think this is a proper teaching method, Mr James," Colin gasped, giggling as Bradley gave his ear a quick nip and continued guiding his hand, still rubbing himself on Colin. "I think we need to send you to the school board for review."

"It's a time-honoured teaching technique, helping you learn the right way to draw by feel," Bradley declared loftily. "Plus a little something to help you remember," he said, and suddenly stepped back, leaving Colin cold and looking down at the distinct image of a cock halfway in an arse on the card.

"You were the one who insisted I draw something on my Christmas card for my ma!" Colin said, outraged, and threw down his pen. "'Personalising it will make it more sincere,' you said," Colin said, mimicking Bradley's earnest tones. "I am going to spank you so much for this," Colin told him, and Bradley ran away cackling.


End file.
